Booze and Bamon
by Zovrin
Summary: Damon and Bonnie get drunk after a spell mishap. Bonnie is a little more forward lately, what did he expect to happen. Just a quick One-shot.


I haven't posted in a little while, had some other stuff going on, but I still am working on my other stories. Just had to write this while I saw it. Hope you like.

...

Booze and Bamon.

...

It was another night in Mystic Falls at the boarding house. Another fight they were preparing for and minutes ago everyone was huddled in the living area worried over Bonnie's unconscious body. When she awoke, everyone made sure she was fine, and then left. Only Bonnie and Damon were left at the boarding house, and he wasn't very happy with her.

"You should have stopped." Damon spat.

"I didn't feel like it." Bonnie snapped back at him.

Bonnie had gotten overcome by a spell she was performing to locate the latest Baddie in Mystic Falls, and they were fighting with Bonnie the entire time. Damon looked at is as though she refused to give up, she had been getting bolder with everything lately. He had thought she certainly wouldn't endanger her life again, but it appears he was wrong.

She looked so beautiful spread out there on the couch with a slight smirk on her face. It was almost as if she was thinking about something completely different. Damon wasn't stupid, he knew there was something between him and Bonnie that wasn't exactly platonic, but for the first time in his life, Damon had no clue what to do about it. He had been trying to keep going with Elena, but breaking up every other week was getting old, and he was getting tired. She had been flirting around lately, and Damon just didn't care anymore.

Damon had no intention of ruining their friendship, but he couldn't handle wanting Bonnie all the time and not being able to have her. So many times he wanted to just throw her against a wall and give her no choice, but he couldn't be that guy with Bonnie. She was different, she was more important to him than anyone.

"Drink?" He asked as an olive branch.

"Maybe a few." She replied.

Damon went and grabbed the bottle and a couple glasses from the bar. He filled one halfway and went to hand it to her, when she raised her eyebrow back at him and he filled it up with a humorous snort.

They drank in silence for what seemed like hours, before Bonnie spoke up.

"How's Elena?" She asked with a guilty face.

"Don't know, don't care." He answered with a sigh, grinning back at her as if he won something.

"She's your girlfriend Damon." Bonnie responded in a bored tone.

"Not right now she isn't." He replied curtly. "Not sure she ever will be again either if I'm being honest."

"What about your epic love?" She replied as if she had already known it would end one day.

"Not so epic when she will always love your own brother." He responded honestly, but he wouldn't say all the other reasons why.

They didn't speak again for another while, but they always wound up staring deep into each other's eyes. When Bonnie appeared to be overly drunk, Damon grabbed the bottle and finished it to cut her off. She glared back at him, but they just ended up staring again. Finally Bonnie broke the stare and moved towards him. Before Damon knew it she was straddling his legs and her face was inches from his.

"Bonnie…" Damon whispered as a warning. She never backed down from him before, and she didn't appear to be now. She moved closer to him until her mouth was next to his left ear.

"I want you, Damon." She whispered into his ear and he could feel her breath on him, warming the skin it touched. "Don't you want me?

Damon swallowed the knot in his throat and made to speak when a finger touched his lips to silent him. She moved across his face to his other ear, grazing her lips against his. Damon was losing any control he had.

"Just say you don't want me." She whispered and nibbled at his earlobe after.

"Just say you don't need me." She whispered against his neck where she laid a kiss.

"I'll bury it and stay just your best friend forever, just tell me once." She finished with a soft bite to his lower lip.

He couldn't stop himself anymore so he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed their lips together. He kissed her with everything he had bottled up, all the passion, the angst, the secrecy, the love he had for her.

When they broke the kiss they just rested their foreheads against each other before Damon spoke.

"Never wanted anything more." He said as he opened his eyes to see her staring back. "Never gonna need anyone else." He continued and the finality in his voice overwhelmed her.

After a few moments passed, they ended up cuddled against each other on the couch.

"What do we do now?" She asked into his chest.

"Whatever you want." He answered sincerely. "I'll follow you anywhere."


End file.
